User blog:Der Purple Ist Dank/Game/Crossover Idea: Shonen Jump vs Capcom
NOTE: This blog is a work in progress! ' shonen_jump_vs_capcom_cover_by_leehatake93-d47ti41.png shonen_jump_vs__capcom_by_vsking123-d3c0ped.jpg shonen_jump_vs_capcom_by_brunohatake3-d50tm3e.jpg shonen_jump_vs__capcom_2_by_vsking123-d489p0s.jpg ' So everyone loves the Marvel vs Capcom series right? Some of you may know about the recently released Western-version of J Star Victory VS+ and less of you may know about the new Project X Zone 2. Well these series are great and all but what I think Capcom should do as a new Capcom crossover/vs is with Shonen Jump. As a Anime/Manga vs Video Games crossover game, this can potentially bring in a lot of moolah into Capcom's pockets. So I randomly thought of this idea one day and even looked it up on Google and turns out I'm not the only one with this idea. Here are some of MY ideas on how it'd work. My Roster Not surprisingly, the game would probably have a HUGE roster especially because of all the possiblities and match-ups. Though Shonen Jump would probably include its roster from J Stars Victory VS+ and Capcom with UItimate Marvel vs Capcom 3, here is MY OWN roster idea DLC or not. Shonen Jump *Fist of the North Star: Kenshiro , Raoh & Shin *Dragon Ball: Goku, Vegeta, Frieza, Piccolo, Cell, Majin Buu, Trunks, Gohan, Android 18, Beerus & Broly *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Jonathan Joestar, Joseph Joestar, Kars, Jotaro Kujo, Composite DIO, Josuke Higashikata, Yoshikage Kira, Giorno Giovanna, Diavolo, Jolyne Kujo & Enrico Pucci *Yu Yu Hakusho: Yusuke Urameshi, Hiei, Rando & Younger Toguro *Hunter X Hunter: Gon Freecs, Killua Zoldyck, HisokaHisoka & Meruem *One Piece: Monkey D. Luffy, Roronoa Zoro, Ace, Boa Hancock & Blackbeard *Naruto: Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke, Itachi, Madara Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuga, Kakashi, Pain, Gaara, Rock Lee & Orochimaru *Bleach: Ichigo Kurosaki, Sōsuke Aizen, Byakuya Kuchiki, Rukia Kuchiki & Renji Abarai *Medaka Box: Medaka Kurokami & Misogi Kumagawa *Rurouni Kenshin: Kenshin Himura & Makoto Shishio *Toriko: Toriko & Zebra *Kinnikuman *Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo *Luckyman *Dai (Dragon Quest) *Tsunayoshi Sawada w/ Reborn (Reborn!) *Yoh Asakura (Shaman King) *Yugi Muto (Yu-Gi-Oh!) *Light Yagami (Death Note) *Gintoki (Gintama) *Arale Norimaki (Dr. Slump) *Pegasus Seiya (Saint Seiya) *Tatsumi Oga (Beelzebub) *Meisuke Nueno (Hell Teacher Nube) *Moka Akashiya (Rosario + Vampire) Capcom *Street Fighter: Ryu, Ken, Akuma, M. Bison, Juri, Zangief, Guile, Dan Hibiki, Ibuki, C. Viper, Chun-Li & Cammy *Final Fight: Mike Haggar, Poison, Hugo, Rolento, Guy & Cody *Devil May Cry: Dante, Trish & Vergil *Resident Evil: Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Nemesis T-Type, Albert Wesker & Jake Muller *Mega Man: Composite Mega Man/X , Protoman, Zero, Tron Bonne & Bass *DarkStalkers: Morrigan Aensland, Demitri Maximoff, Felicia, Hsien-Ko & Pyron *Ghost N' Goblins: Arthur & Firebrand *Dead Rising: Frank West, Chuck Greene & Nick Ramos *Dino Crisis: Regina & Dylan Morton *Amaterasu (Okami) *Strider Hiryu *Viewtiful Joe *Phoenix Wright *Captain Commando *Asura (Asura's Wrath) *Nathan Spencer (Bionic Commando) *Jericho Cross (Darkwatch) *Hayato Kanzaki (Star Gladiator) *Jin Saotome (Cyberbots) *Gene (God Hand) *PTX-40A (Lost Planet) *? Third Party Characters *Bayonetta: Bayonetta...duh (This may work as the creator for Devil May Cry also made Bayonetta) *Sailor Moon: Sailor Moon...duh (This would work because the writer and creator of Yu Yu Hakusho and Hunter X Hunter is married to the writer of Sailor Moon) *Chrono Trigger: Crono *Hellsing: Alucard & Father Anderson (Why not?) *Fullmetal Alchemist: Edward Elric w/ Alphonse Elric *Marvel: Deadpool, Doctor Doom, Spider-Man, & Captain America or Wolverine *Steel Ball Run: Funny Valentine, Gyro Zeppeli or Johnny Joestar & Diego Brando *Tekken: Jin Kazama & Kazuya or Heihachi Bosses Shonen Jump *Enrico Pucci w/ all three of his Stands active (JoJo) *Obito with Ten Tailed Beast (Naruto) *Broly as Super Saiyan Super Saiyan God (Dragon Ball) Capcom *Pyron (DarkStalkers) *Mundus (Devil May Cry) *Chakravartin (Asura's Wrath) Mini-Bosses Shonen Jump *Empowered Shadow DIO (JoJo) *All Forms of Pain (Naruto) *Haxed Madara Uchiha (Naruto) *All Forms of Sōsuke Aizen (Bleach) *Beerus at Full Strength (Dragon Ball) Capcom *Evil Ryu (Street Fighter) *Shin Bison/Bison 2 (Street Fighter) *Shin Akuma/Oni (Street Fighter) *Giant Wesker Monster (Resident Evil) *Asura (Asura's Wrath) Supports, Assists, Cameos *JoJo: Speedwagon, Storheim, the three other Pillar Men, Casear Zeppeli, Avdol, Polnareff, Kakyoin Vanilla Ice, Hol Horse, Koichi, Rohan, Bruno, Mista, Weather Report, Hermes, Narciso Anasui, & F.F *Dragon Ball: Bulma, King Cold, Bardock, Raditz, Android 17, Android 16, Mr. Popo, Chichi, Master Roshi, Krillin & Yamcha *Naruto: Jiraiya, Tsunade, Mighty Guy, Neji, Choji, Ino, Minato Namikaze, Shikamaru, Temari, Tenten, Kisame & Shino *One Piece; Nami, Sanji, Nico Robin, Brook, Usopp, Tony Tony Chopper & Sabo *Bleach: Tier Halibel, *? Stages *Wastelands (FotNS) *Shin's Palace (FotNS) *Cairo, Egypt w/ DIO's Mansion as hub in R/OW mode (JoJo) *Morioh Town (JoJo) *Kennedy Space Center (JoJo) *Namek (Dragon Ball) *Satan City (Dragon Ball) *World Martial Arts Tournament (Dragon Ball) *Battle Island (Dragon Ball) *Meteor City (HxH) *Meruem's Palace (HxH) *? Story/Plot To put it short a climatic of events in different universes and periods of times causes the universes of Shonen Jump and Capcom to collide and co-exist within another as well as the universes of others (Marvel, Tekken, Hellsing, etc). The major events are: DIO's time stop increasing after drinking Joestar Blood, Obito with the Ten Tailed Fox, Broly reaching Super Saiyan Super Saiyan God, a Rampaging Beerus (before he slept) with Full Strength, the creation of Pain, Evil Ryu succumbing completely to the Darkness, Shin Akuma mixing with Oni and fighting Shin Bison/Bison 2, Wesker becoming a monster, Asura and Chakravartin fighting, Pyron gaining his full strength, Aizen reaching his Monster Form, and Pucci achieving Made in Heaven. Gameplay There would be three different styles to play: Roaming/Open World (J Star's stylized), Classic (Street Fighter/MvC stylized), Enviromental/2.5D (JoJo: ASB/Tekken/Mortal Kombat X stylized). There would be different modes: Arcade (go against 8 CPUs with the last one being a mini-boss or unlockable/secret character), Story Mode (Select a character and see their rivals and role in the game's plot), Adventure Mode (Like J Star's mode, you make a team or choose a preset team and go up against several other teams of characters and defeat the bosses), and Versus Mode (just your normal exhibition matches). Reference: *http://gameideas.wikia.com/wiki/Shonen_Jump_vs._Capcom:_Fight_of_Century *https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Marvel_vs._Capcom#Capcom *https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/J-Stars_Victory_VS#Playable_characters Category:Blog posts